


better not hear a word

by yungiflavored



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BRATTY WOOYOUNG, Dom Park Seonghwa, Face Slapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Jung Wooyoung, Switch Jeong Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungiflavored/pseuds/yungiflavored
Summary: “I got you a present for your birthday,” Seonghwa says, too casually. “It just took a little longer to get everything planned. I hope you’re not mad.”“Of course not,” Yunho lies.He hears Seonghwa chuckle behind him, pushing him gently into the room. Yunho’s eyes adjust to the bright light and all the air is sucked from his lungs as he finally sees his gift.Jung Wooyoung is stretched out on Seonghwa’s bed, wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts, a lace ribbon tied over his eyes.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	better not hear a word

**Author's Note:**

> for nana

Yunho wonders if he’s imagining it. 

He knows he and Seonghwa aren’t exclusive - he doesn’t want to be, not at this point in his life. They don’t see each other every day, they don’t even talk every day, but Seonghwa is being more distant than usual and Yunho can’t help but feel uneasy about it. He’s only seen him once over the last two weeks, and he couldn’t help but feel like Seonghwa’s mind was somewhere else at the time, not with him even as they fucked slow and deep, the way Yunho loves. Seonghwa had still whispered in Yunho’s ear the whole time, low and filthy, kissed him afterwards, cleaned him up, stroked his cheek as they said goodbye. 

So maybe he is imagining it. 

Not wanting to seem too eager, he doesn’t text Seonghwa like he wants to, with a _hi, miss you_ or _how you been?_ Because he knows Seonghwa will text him when he’s ready. The fact that Yunho’s birthday is coming up is making him extra anxious, and he wonders if Seonghwa remembers or if he has anything planned. 

Yunho’s birthday comes and passes, and Seonghwa is still serving him with radio silence. He tells himself it doesn’t mean anything. 

He’s lying. 

A day passes after he turns twenty-five, then three, then a whole week. And then, eleven days after his birthday (not that he’s counting, because he Does Not Care) he receives a text from Seonghwa while he’s at work, reading through the latest submission to the literary journal he edits for. 

_i know you probably think i forgot about you but i promise i didn’t! come over at 8 tonight, birthday boy. i have a surprise that will make up for everything ;)_

It’s ridiculous how a simple winking emoji can turn him on, but the promise of what’s to come is too inviting for him not to immediately send back a quick _see you tonight :D_

Seonghwa sends him a series of eggplant emojis and Yunho rolls his eyes but works the rest of his shift with his dick straining against his pants. 

* * *

He’s not quite sure what makes him so nervous as he stands outside Seonghwa’s door; the fact that he hasn’t seen him in almost a month, that he hasn’t touched himself since the last time they had sex, or maybe the fact that he knows Seonghwa is fucking other people and that’s probably where he’s been this whole time. 

“Yunnie!” Seonghwa shouts as he opens the door, launching himself at Yunho and dragging him into the apartment by the collar of his shirt. Taken aback but delighted, Yunho smiles as Seonghwa presses a series of open mouthed kisses everywhere he can reach - his cheeks, his nose, his neck, the corner of his mouth. His anxiety dissipates along with any annoyance he’s been harboring and he tries not to dwell on how easy that must make him seem. 

“Nice to see you too,” Yunho laughs against Seonghwa’s lips as the other man’s nails scrape against his hips. Seonghwa beams, running a hand through his hair and smoothing down the front of his shirt. 

“I missed you,” He says, matter of fact. He’s dressed in light wash jeans and a plain black button down, diamonds glittering in his ears, and his eyes are outlined in a smokey grey eyeshadow. Fuck. He’s so god damn hot Yunho can get hard just looking at him. 

“I missed you too,” Yunho says, nerves consuming him once more as Seonghwa smiles wide, baring his teeth. It’s predatory and it’s hot and then he’s taking Yunho by the hand, leading him down the hall. 

“I got you a present for your birthday,” Seonghwa says, too casually. Yunho licks his lips as they come to a stop outside of the bedroom door. “It just took a little longer to get everything planned. I hope you’re not mad.” 

“Of course not,” Yunho lies, finding it hard to breathe as Seonghwa pulls him in for a kiss, licking at the seam of his lips. Seonghwa pushes the door open and Yunho frowns into the darkness, breath coming out faster and faster. “Seonghwa, why are the lights off - ”

“Turn them on,” Seonghwa breathes against the back of Yunho’s neck, fingers curving around his hips, and Yunho does as he’s told, heart hammering against his ribcage as his fingers find the cool metal of the light switch. He hears Seonghwa chuckle behind him, pushing him gently into the room. Yunho’s eyes adjust to the bright light and all the air is sucked from his lungs as he finally sees his gift. 

Jung Wooyoung is stretched out on Seonghwa’s bed, wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts, a lace ribbon tied over his eyes, chest heaving and cock laying against his stomach, hard, pink, and absolutely leaking precum. 

“W - what the _fuck_ ,” Yunho whispers, stumbling forward. He turns to look at Seonghwa, who is smiling blissfully. 

“Isn’t he pretty?” Seonghwa says dreamily, and Yunho can’t disagree as he continues to stare, noting the cock ring that’s secure at the base of Wooyoung’s dick and the tiny mewls spilling from his lips. There’s a crimson ribbon between his teeth, tied in a pretty bow at the back of his head, and Yunho’s thoughts go from _what the fuck_ to _oh fuck_ in an instant as Seonghwa walks over to the bed and sits next to Wooyoung, reaching out to run an index finger down his chest. Wooyoung’s response is immediate; his entire body convulses, head thrashing as breathy moans come from his lips, and if Yunho wasn’t hard before he certainly is now. 

“I wanted to show you what a good boy Wooyoung is for me,” Seonghwa purrs, smiling up at Yunho. The whole scene is dangerous - it’s filthy the way he can see the bit of drool running down Wooyoung’s chin. He wants to lick it off, and finds himself blushing at the thought. “And he wanted to be good for you. Would you like to play?” 

It’s such an innocent question and a stark contrast to the sight before him. Yunho finds himself nodding, speechless, taking another step forward and tugging his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Can I...touch him?” He thinks he should probably be asking Wooyoung but Seonghwa turns to the younger man and strokes a thumb across his cheek. 

“Wooyoungie? Do you want to play?” 

Wooyoung nods furiously, thrashing against his restraints. This is madness, Yunho thinks. He knows Wooyoung is one of the other people Seonghwa has been sleeping with and he knows Seonghwa isn’t exactly into vanilla sex, but this - this is a side of him Yunho’s never seen before. There have been some moments where Seonghwa takes control - bosses Yunho around, maybe spanks him a little - but he’s never seen anything like this. The desire to know more, to see more, to watch how Seonghwa makes Wooyoung unravel, causes Yunho to ache and burn all over. He’s only met Wooyoung a handful of times and most of it was in passing - running into him at the grocery store, and one slightly awkward incident where he’d unintentionally crashed what was obviously a date between him and Seonghwa. Yunho has discussed Seonghwa’s history, his kinks, who he’s sleeping with, but seeing Wooyoung all stretched out and whimpering against his restraints is a much different experience than seeing him buying ramen with sweater paws and a shy smile on his face. 

Yunho steps forward, reaching out a hand to tentatively run along Wooyoung’s thigh. Wooyoung shivers.

“Is the traffic light system okay?” Seonghwa asks, eyes widening in delight as Wooyoung whimpers. 

“Um, sure?” And Yunho isn’t quite sure what that means but he’s saved the trouble of asking when Seonghwa unites the ribbon from Wooyoung’s mouth and asks “Color?” 

“Green,” Wooyoung groans, turning his head in the direction of Seonghwa’s voice. “Seonghwa-hyung, _please,_ I want - ”

“Did I ask?” Seonghwa snaps, voice ice cold as he stands up from the bed. “I asked your color, and that’s it.” 

“And I told you what it was,” Wooyoung shoots back, and Yunho stumbles backwards as Seonghwa approaches the bed with narrowed eyes. Wooyoung licks his lips in what can only be anticipation, and Seonghwa looks ready to retaliate when his lips curve upward into a smile and he turns to Yunho. 

“It looks like somebody is misbehaving because we have an audience,” He says, reaching for Yunho. Goosebumps erupt all over his skin as Seonghwa kisses him sweetly, cupping his cheeks and aligning their bodies, sighing into Yunho’s mouth. 

“Hyung,” Yunho breathes, licking his lips as Seonghwa pulls away. 

“What’s your color, Yunho-yah?” Seonghwa asks him sweetly, and Yunho wonders how it could be anything but green as Seonghwa smiles, stroking a thumb across his lower lip. 

“G - green,” Yunho whispers, lips parting as Seonghwa traces his lips with his index finger. His mouth falls open, tongue laying flat as Seonghwa slides one finger, then two into his mouth. Yunho is ashamed at the moan he lets out as Seonghwa begins to fuck his fingers into his mouth, filling the air with sweet, sastifying, wet sounds. He barely registers the whimpering noises coming from Wooyoung, too enthralled by Seonghwa’s fingers in his mouth. 

“Hyung, please,” Wooyoung bursts out. “I wanna see!” 

Seonghwa doesn’t stop the movement of his fingers, only turns his head to stare dispassionately at Wooyoung as Yunho licks greedily, desperately around his fingers. 

“I’m going to tell you one more time,” Seonghwa says, and the way he’s staring at Wooyoung while Yunho moans around his fingers is sending all of Yunho’s blood rushing straight towards his dick. Seonghwa walks him back against the bed until he’s sitting on the edge, settling between his legs. “You’ll speak when you have permission, or this is over. Do you understand me? You may answer.” 

“Yes,” Wooyoung breathes. Yunho can feel the mattress shift as he yanks against his restraints again. 

“Good boy,” Seonghwa whispers, sliding his fingers out of Yunho’s mouth. It shouldn’t be hot how a string of saliva stretches from his lips to the tips of Seonghwa’s fingers, but Yunho is entranced as Seonghwa winks and walks over to Wooyoung, wrapping his spit-slicked fingers around his cock. Wooyoung whines, sharp and high pitched in the back of his throat, as Seonghwa’s slender fingers stroke him slowly, once, twice, and a third time. Yunho licks his lips, crawling further onto the bed and settling between Wooyoung’s legs. 

“Wooyoungie, do you want Yunho to make you feel good?” Yunho has never heard Seonghwa talk like this before, all honey and sex as he swipes his thumb along the slit of Wooyoung’s dick, smirking as Wooyoung bucks up into his hand. “If you behave, I might take the blindfold off so you can see how pretty his lips look wrapped around your cock.” 

A low moan slides from Yunho’s lips as he braces himself on all fours, tongue flicking out to taste as Seonghwa smiles and leans back against the headboard, folding his arms across his chest. “Are you going to ask nicely?” 

“Y - Yunho - hyung, p - please - ”

It suddenly becomes clear that Seonghwa got Wooyoung riled up far before Yunho had arrived; his dick twitches as Yunho wraps his lips around it, tongue pressed flat against the underside as he swallows. Wooyoung’s chest heaves as Yunho sinks his mouth down until his nose brushes against Wooyoung’s stomach. He’s fairly small and Yunho has no trouble relaxing the back of his throat as he begins to bob his head, moaning greedily as Wooyoung’s hips buck up desperately into his mouth. Yunho glances up to see Seonghwa’s eyes on him, pupils blown wide, and Yunho wants to reach out to feel where Seonghwa is hard between his legs but he stays where he is, eyelids fluttering as Seonghwa watches him hungrily. 

“Seonghwa,” Wooyoung whimpers, head thrashing around again. “Please take it off, _please_!”

“Stop,” Seonghwa snaps, hand darting out to press against Yunho’s shoulder, and he pulls off of Wooyoung’s dick right away with a wet pop. “What did I say?” Seonghwa hisses, standing up from the bed and reaching for Wooyoung’s restraints. “You had one order and you couldn’t obey it, could you? You’re so desperate.” 

Yunho watches through a haze, mind clouded with arousal as Seonghwa yanks at Wooyoung’s restraints, untying him with such force that Wooyoung doesn’t have a second to be relieved at his newfound freedom. 

“On your knees,” Seonghwa commands, grasping Wooyoung by the wrist and tossing him carelessly onto the floor. Yunho’s breath hitches and he jumps to his feet, ready to intervene, but Wooyoung is looking up at Seonghwa with a smile curving his lips. Yunho realizes, with another twitch to his dick, that Wooyoung _loves_ this. 

“Color?” Seonghwa inquires as Wooyoung sits on his knees, hands clasped in his lap. Yunho perches on the edge of the bed, licking his lips as Wooyoung bites his lower lip. 

“Green,” He says boldly. 

Yunho hears the sharp _crack_ of Seonghwa’s hand connecting with Wooyoung’s cheek before he sees it, and he lets out a gasp that shifts into a moan as he falls backwards, bracing himself on his hands. 

“Color.” 

“G - green,” Wooyoung gasps, licking his lips. Yunho wonders briefly if Wooyoung’s color has ever changed, wants to know how far Seonghwa has to push him before he actually says red. 

Seonghwa crouches in front of Wooyoung, fingers curving around his throat, and Yunho watches with bated breath, feeling a little ashamed as he palms himself through his pants. He hisses at the friction and Seonghwa turns his head just a fraction of an inch, a delighted grin curving his lips. 

“You see how hard you make Yunho?” Seonghwa breathes, fingers tightening around Wooyoung’s neck. “You’re going to crawl over there and suck him off to make up for being such a brat.” He squeezes tighter, fingers pressing on the sides of Wooyoung’s throat; the fact that he knows how to do this properly, that he’s probably researched just how hard to squeeze and where to apply pressure with his fingers, is almost hotter than watching him choke Wooyoung until his head lolls back, eyes rolling back in his head. His dick is angry and red, curved up against his stomach and still shining with Yunho’s spit. 

“Come here, Wooyoungie,” Yunho hears himself whisper. Seonghwa releases his grip around Wooyoung’s throat and gets to his feet, walking backwards to lean against the far wall with his hands clasped behind his back, an amused smile on his face. Yunho looks towards Wooyoung, who slowly brings his head back down to gaze at Yunho with a defiant glint in his eyes. He cocks his head to the side, sitting up straight with his hands in his lap. Yunho expects Seonghwa to intervene, to punish Wooyoung for disobeying, but as he stares at Wooyoung he realizes what Seonghwa is offering him - the opportunity to discipline him, to show him Seonghwa isn’t the only one in charge here. 

That’s so fucking hot he thinks he might disintegrate where he stands. 

“Did I not give you a command?” Yunho tries it out, the words feeling odd and uncomfortable in his mouth. Wooyoung snorts, rolling his eyes and sneering over at Yunho. 

Humiliation burns across his skin - he looks over at Seonghwa, whose brows are raised in an amused smirk. Wooyoung’s smile is smug, and Yunho knows he’s on his own here. Fake it til you make it, right? 

He steps towards Wooyoung, calm settling over him. One of his hands reaches out to run through Wooyoung’s hair, caressing him lovingly, and Wooyoung licks his lips, leaning slightly into the touch. 

Yunho yanks. _Hard._

Wooyoung lets out a sharp whine as Yunho pulls his head back, exposing his neck, knowing it hurts a little too much to feel good. It make’s Yunho’s dick twitch. 

“A - ah!” Wooyoung cries out, hands reaching out to scramble for purchase against Yunho’s thighs. 

“I’m sure Seonghwa usually fucks you at the end, right?” Yunho asks conversationally, grasping Wooyoung’s hair with one hand and unzipping his fly with the other. He can feel Seonghwa watching him and is bolstered by the exhilaration. “You can misbehave and he’ll punish you, but eventually you get to come, because he can’t resist fucking you when that’s all you want. That’s all you were made for, isn’t it? Just a toy to be played with.” 

Wooyoung’s breathing is labored as Yunho yanks his head back harder, the uncomfortable curve of his neck bordering on obscene. 

“I’m not as nice as Seonghwa,” Yunho continues. “If you want to come you’re going to behave. Otherwise you’re going to watch Seonghwa and I fuck each other all night long, and you’re going to fall asleep alone, without coming. Do you understand me?” 

He can see tears leaking from the corners of Wooyoung’s eyes, rolling down his cheeks as he attempts to nod. He wants to lick them from his face. 

“Now, are you going to suck my cock like the greedy brat you are, or am I going to have to punish you?” He pulls sharply against Wooyoung’s scalp. “Answer me.” 

“Y - yes, I’ll be good,” Wooyoung gasps, and Yunho releases his hair. 

“Color?”

“Green,” Wooyoung whispers, eyes half lidded. Yunho’s palm connects with his cheek, harsh and hot, and then he’s pushing the head of his cock into Wooyoung’s open, waiting mouth, hissing with pleasure as the tight, wet heat envelops him. 

“Fuck,” Yunho hisses, head falling back as he thrusts shallowly into Wooyoung’s eager mouth. He looks up to lock eyes with Seonghwa, heat prickling across his skin at the _hunger_ in his eyes. Seonghwa’s gaze travels down to where Yunho is fucking languidly into Wooyoung’s mouth, sloppy and wet, tears glistening in Woo’s eyes even as he moans like this is his last fucking meal. Wooyoung reaches down to grasp his own cock and then Seonghwa is towering over him in a flash, fingers brushing against Yunho’s as he grasps a handful of Wooyoung’s hair. 

“Did anyone give you permission to touch yourself?” Seonghwa asks, dangerously quiet. Wooyoung whimpers, fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking slowly. Seonghwa crouches down as Yunho looks on with wide eyes, sliding his cock as deep as it will go into Wooyoung’s mouth. He hisses as the head of his dick hits the back of Wooyung’s throat, reveling in the harsh gagging noise that he makes. Seonghwa tightens his grip on Woo’s hair, holding his head in place as Yunho pushes just a little harder into his throat.

“Fucking _christ,_ ” Yunho groans, head falling back. He releases his hold on Wooyoung’s hair, the beginnings of an orgasm prickling along his skin, and slides his cock out of Wooyoung’s mouth. 

Wooyoung lets out a wail and falls forward, palms smacking against the floor as his body trembles, tiny sobs spilling from his lips as Seonghwa caresses his hair. 

“Not used to taking such a big cock, are you?” He asks pityingly, kneeling behind Wooyoung and grasping his arms until he falls backward against Seonghwa’s chest. Yunho watches, entranced, and slides his shoes off, setting them gently on the floor before kicking off the rest of his clothes and perching against the edge of the bed, fingers wrapped around his dick. He strokes himself slowly, enough to provide some friction but not enough to bring him any closer to coming. 

Wooyoung’s chest heaves as he leans back against Seonghwa, who reaches around to grasp Wooyoung’s cock. It’s a little alarming to see Wooyoung slumped against Seonghwa’s chest like this, tears spilling from his eyes as he bucks desperately into his hand. It’s also ridiculous sexy. 

“Should I reward him, Yunho?” Seonghwa asks, looking up at Yunho with all the interest of someone doing their taxes. “Do you think he’s been good enough to come yet?” 

“I think he’s been a brat,” Yunho responds, flames flickering in the pit of his belly as he watches Seonghwa’s fingers continuing to stroke Wooyoung’s aching dick. 

“I’d have to agree,” Seonghwa says with a sad sigh. He brings his lips to Wooyoung’s ear and whispers something that has Wooyoung’s eyes rolling back in his head as his hips fuck up into Seonghwa’s hand. A flash of jealousy, hot and ugly, sparks behind Yunho’s eyes as he watches them. Wooyoung is sitting here, his deepest fantasies realized, getting to fully and completely open himself up to Seonghwa. It’s clear they’ve discussed this at length, done the research, taken the time to plan out safe words, each of Wooyoung’s kinks, how far they can push each other. Yunho has never done anything like this with Seonghwa, has always felt like he’s seeing one part of him. He wouldn’t know what to ask of him, doesn’t even know his own deep desires. Even as Seonghwa is punishing Wooyoung, telling him what a brat he is, it’s still what Wooyoung wants, and it’s all about what turns him on. 

Yunho sees red. 

“Color!” He snaps, stepping forward to wrap his hands around Wooyoung’s throat. 

“What are - ” Seonghwa looks surprised but immediately releases his hold on Wooyoung, getting to his feet and looking on with his head tilted to the side. 

“I asked your color,” Yunho hears himself growl, fingers tightening around Wooyoung’s neck. 

“Green?” Wooyoung breathes, sounding uncertain for the first time. Yunho grins savagely, yanking Wooyoung up by his throat and slamming him down into the mattress. 

“What’s the matter?” Wooyoung asks innocently, as Yunho cages him in. “Are you jealous that Seonghwa was making me feel so good?” 

“Shut up,” Yunho warns, fingers tightening even more on the sides of Wooyoung’s throat. His eyes roll back in his head and he grins again, looking slightly insane as he fists the sheets. 

“What does Seonghwa-hyung do for you?” Wooyoung continues, licking his lips as Yunho’s eyes widen. “I bet he fucks you until you come, then cuddles as you fall asleep - ” He gasps as Yunho’s nails dig into the sides of his neck - “How _boring,_ he doesn’t give you what you really want, does he? Do you even know what you want? Green, Yunho, what you going to - ”

Yunho lets out a growl, gripping Wooyoung by the hips and flipping him onto his stomach. Seonghwa is still watching quietly from the wall but Yunho barely registers that he’s in the room as his hand connects with Wooyoung’s ass once, twice, three times. Wooyoung cries out, arching his back and fisting the sheets, and that’s when Yunho sees it. 

A pale, pink rose crafted out of glass, peeking out and reflecting off the lights. Wooyoung has had a plug in this _whole_ time. Yunho thinks he might pass out from how turned on he is, turning his gaze on Seonghwa, who is nearly beaming with joy now that Yunho has figured it out. 

“Still green?” Yunho asks, taking a step back and folding his arms across his chest. 

“Still green, _sir_ ,” Wooyoung bites out, turning his head to level a glare at Yunho. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Yunho says, taking a step back and beckoning Seonghwa forward. He quirks an eyebrow in surprise but approaches, smiling at Yunho and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “We aren’t going to punish you anymore, because you like it too much, don’t you? You like being slapped and thrown around the room and used as a hole to fuck.” 

Confusion mixed with arousal flickers across Wooyoung’s face as Yunho drops to his knees in front of Seonghwa. 

“Neither of us is going to touch you for the rest of the night,” Yunho continues casually, as if he’s talking about the weather. Seonghwa smiles down at him, running a thumb across Yunho’s cheek. He presses a kiss to Seonghwa’s clothed erection, smirking as Wooyoung hisses and sits up in the bed. 

Seonghwa’s fingers tangle in Yunho’s hair as he leans down to slot their lips together, tugging on Yunho’s lower lip with his teeth. Yunho beams up at him, reaching for Seonghwa’s zipper and tugging it down slowly. He looks over at Wooyoung, who is watching with furious arousal, nails digging into his thighs. Seonghwa turns his head to gaze at Wooyoung dispassionately, then in one swift movement he bends at the waist, grasping Yunho’s shoulders and shoving him _hard._

Yunho gasps, falling backwards on his ass and looking up at Seonghwa with wide, hurt eyes. Seonghwa simply smiles slightly, sliding his shoes off and setting them carefully on the floor next to Yunho’s. A whine comes from Wooyoung’s throat as Seonghwa approaches him, grasping his wrists and dragging him off the bed. He grasps the ropes that were used to tie Wooyoung up earlier, crouching down to affix both of his wrists to one of the bed posts. A quick tug to make sure the ropes are secure and Seonghwa gets to his feet again, turning to focus his attention on Yunho. 

“What are you doing?” Wooyoung practically spits, fury in his eyes. Seonghwa ignores him, offering Yunho his hand. He takes it hesitantly, brow furrowed in confusion as Seonghwa pulls him to his feet. 

“Yunho would you like to be a good boy for me?” Seonghwa asks softly, walking Yunho towards the bed and sitting him on the edge. “Do you want to show Wooyoung what it’s like to behave?” 

Heat blossoms across Yunho’s skin as Wooyoung sucks in a breath, going completely still. 

“You wouldn’t,” Wooyoung whispers, venom in his voice. They both ignore him, Seonghwa stepping into the space between Yunho’s legs. They share a look, amusement flickering in Seonghwa’s eyes. 

“I want to be good for you,” Yunho breathes, skin prickling with a swirl of emotions - lust, anticipation, terror - as Seonghwa gazes at him lovingly and leans down to kiss him slowly. 

He can hear Wooyoung breathing evenly, can imagine the fury on his face as Yunho kisses Seonghwa, sighing against his lips. 

“Now, I’ll punish you if you misbehave,” Seonghwa says, pulling back and grasping Yunho’s chin with his thumb and forefinger. “But I think you’re going to be a very good boy for me, hmm?” 

Yunho nods eagerly, already going pliant as Seonghwa beams down at him. 

“Good boy. Now do you want to show Wooyoungie how to really make me feel good?” 

Yunho nods again, unable to make his voice work as Seonghwa smirks and unbuckles his pants. A part of him wonders what it would be like for Seonghwa to bend him over his knee and spank him with the belt, and he feels his entire body flush as he pushes the thought from his mind.

He’s surprised Wooyoung is staying quiet while he watches Seonghwa push Yunho down to his knees, slipping a hand inside his jeans to wrap a hand around his cock. He’s much bigger than Wooyoung but Yunho is used to doing this for Seonghwa and he wastes no time, lightly pushing Seonghwa’s hand away and replacing it with his own. His tongue flicks out in experimental licks, unable to hold back a moan as Seonghwa’s fingers settle in his hair. 

“Baby,” Seonghwa breathes, nails scraping against Yunho’s scalp. “Your mouth feels so good, you’re so good for me.” 

Yunho keens at the praise, unbelievably turned on as he hears Wooyoung’s breath hitch. Seonghwa applies some slight pressure to his head and Yunho relaxes his jaw, inching forward on his knees and letting his tongue lay flat. He moans around Seonghwa’s cock, bobbing his head slowly. He can’t help but giggle as he digs his tongue into the slit of Seonghwa’s cock and his knees buckle, fingers tightening in Yunho’s hair. 

“I hope Wooyoungie is paying attention,” Seonghwa murmurs. “He’s such a desperate slut, always so messy and eager to gag on my cock.” 

Yunho hears Wooyoung whimper and wants to reach down to stroke himself. Seonghwa is humming with pleasure, nails digging into Yunho’s scalp. It sends shivers down his spine. 

“Do you wanna touch yourself, Wooyoungie?” Seonghwa teases, pressing a hand on the back of Yunho’s head. He can feel his throat closing up as Seonghwa applies more pressure, and his hands come up to press against his thighs. “He’s such a good boy, isn’t he?”

Yunho gulps in a few breaths as Seonghwa pulls out of his mouth, slowly stroking his cock. Yunho wants to whine at how hard his own dick is, desperate to get any kind of friction. Seonghwa looks down at him pityingly, fingers wrapped around his cock. He slides the head against Yunho’s lips, spit and precum smearing together. Wooyoung is whimpering behind him - Yunho is beginning to feel overstimulated with the noise, how light headed he feels as Seonghwa holds his head in place, how much he wants to get off. 

“I don’t think I can wait,” Seonghwa breathes, looking at Yunho like he wants to eat him alive. “Come up here, baby.” 

Yunho gets to his feet clumsily, letting Seonghwa push him over to clutch the edge of the mattress. “Put one leg up here for me, just like that.” 

Seonghwa’s fingers are incredibly gentle as he guides Yunho’s right leg up onto the mattress. He feels exposed as he presses his cheek against the bed, his dick brushing against the sheets. He lets out a whine, fisting the fabric as Seonghwa’s hands massage his ass. 

“You’re so perfect,” He whispers reverently, kneading Yunho’s ass with gentle hands. “Mm, wanna see you stuffed full of my cock, is that what you want?” 

Yunho nods frantically, whimpering as Seonghwa’s fingers dip between his cheeks, brushing lightly against his hole. He’d prepped a little before coming, fingering himself lazily in the shower, but hadn’t done much else because he knew Seonghwa always loved opening him up. 

“Hold still,” Seonghwa murmurs, and reaches over to pluck a small bottle of lube from the nightstand. Yunho whimpers, desperate to try and rut against the bed, but even more desperate to be better than Wooyoung. He holds as still as he can, letting out a strangled moan when Seonghwa lets the lube drip all over his ass. It's messy and unnecessary; Seonghwa lets out a chuckle as he slides a finger through the cold liquid, sliding it down and rubbing it lightly against Yunho’s waiting hole. 

“Mmm,” He breathes, easily pushing inside. He lets out a delighted laugh. “Got yourself ready for me, hm?” 

“Just a little,” Yunho mumbles, fisting the sheets as Seonghwa fingers him slowly, lazily. He knows he could take his cock now, can tell Seonghwa knows it too, but he continues to finger Yunho, adding in a second finger and scissoring them, letting out soft noises of satisfaction as Yunho whines. 

“God I wanna make you come like this,” Seonghwa whispers, curling his fingers. “But you look so good bent over like this, all ready for my cock. See how good he is Wooyoungie, how obedient?” 

If he was being honest, Yunho had forgotten Wooyoung was in the room for a few moments; he can’t see him now, since his face is pressed against the sheets facing away from him. Seonghwa smiles fondly down at him before getting off the bed and positioning himself behind Yunho, hands running up and down his back before they come to rest on his ass. He lands a hard smack and Yunho grunts, body tensing up against the bed. His dick brushes against the sheets again and he’s seconds away from begging to be touched when he feels the head of Seonghwa’s cock pushing against his hole. 

The light pressure sends electricity buzzing down his spine; his jaw goes slack as Seonghwa slowly slides in, groaning deeply as he bottoms out. The stretch is amazing; Yunho feels tears form in the corners of his eyes as Seonghwa slaps his ass again. 

“ _Fuck_ , look at the way your ass bounces,” Seonghwa hisses, gripping Yunho’s hips and pulling out before slamming back in. His hips slap against Yunho’s ass and they both groan. “Fuck Yunho baby you feel so _good_ \- ”

Yunho whimpers, clawing at the sheets as Seonghwa fucks into him, going faster with each thrust. 

“Please, can I - please touch me,” Yunho cries out, embarrassed to feel some drool leak out of his mouth. Seonghwa, too turned on to deny him anything, reaches a hand around to wrap around his cock. Yunho shudders, nearly crying with relief as Seonghwa gives him a slow stroke, keeping up the pace with his hips. 

Yunho takes a moment to wonder what he looks like to Wooyoung, spread out and getting fucked by Seonghwa. Woo has gone silent but Yunho doesn’t waste anymore time thinking about it, just lets himself bounce against Seonghwa’s hips. 

“Gonna come soon,” Seonghwa mumbles, nails digging into Yunho’s hips. He releases his dick, grabbing onto his ass for leverage, and Yunho is so desperate to finish that he reaches down to stroke his dick himself. “You make me come so _fast,_ gonna fill you up so good baby, just...ah…” 

Yunho lets out a stuttering moan as Seonghwa’s thrusts get slower, his breathing more erratic before he slams into him once more, dick pulsing as he fills Yunho up.

“Fuck, hyung, fuck,” Yunho whimpers, voice hoarse as Seonghwa reaches around to stroke him through his own orgasm. He comes onto the sheets and over Seonghwa’s hand, rutting shamelessly against the bed as his body twitches. 

Seonghwa strokes him until he’s finished, and Yunho whimpers and weakly pushes Seonghwa’s hand away, hiding his face in the sheets. He’s close to feeling overstimulated and mumbles “Yellow, h - hyung.”

“Mm, good boy,” Seonghwa whispers, and slowly slides out of Yunho. He whimpers, feeling painfully empty, and Seonghwa presses a kiss to his shoulder. “Let me clean you up, yeah? You did so well.” 

Yunho nods, curling up on the mattress and letting out small whimpers as he waits for Seonghwa to come back. Part of him wonders if he should check on Wooyoung but his mind is too hazy. 

Once Seonghwa cleans him up gently with a cool rag, he presses a kiss to his forehead and tells him over and over how good he was. 

He hears whimpering and turns to see Wooyoung slumped over with tear tracks on his cheeks. The sight fills Yunho with an interesting arousal, mixed with pride and just the slightest bit of pity. Seonghwa kneels in front of Wooyoung, murmuring words Yunho can’t hear. Wooyoung is nodding though, and sighs with satisfaction as Seonghwa gently unties him and slowly pulls the cock ring off.

“Gonna leave the plug in, okay?” He says, voice more tender than it has been all night. “You wanna come up and take a nap?” 

Wooyoung nods as Seonghwa helps him to his feet. Yunho turns over to watch, hands tucked under his cheeks. Wooyoung’s cheeks are flushed, eyes rimmed in red; it sparks something in Yunho’s chest, something soft and needy.

“Can...hyung, can I…” 

Seonghwa raises a brow, running his hands over Wooyoung’s shoulders as guides him to sit on the edge of the bed. Wooyoung tilts his head curiously as Yunho reaches for him, cheeks pink. 

“I...can I…” He trails off, suddenly too embarrassed to ask for what he wants. 

“You wanna suck him off?” Seonghwa says, sounding surprised. “What do you think Wooyoungie, you want Yunho to make you come?” 

He honestly thinks Wooyoung is going to say no, that he wants Seonghwa to do it, but after a few moments he nods, looking shy all of a sudden. Yunho moves forward eagerly, noting that Wooyoung’s cheek is still red from being slapped earlier. He wants to cover the red mark with his hand, maybe slide a finger into Wooyoung’s mouth, but he looks so wrecked and desperate for an orgasm Yunho decides to take pity on him. 

He crawls forward, skimming his nose along the inside of Wooyoung’s thigh and nuzzling against the soft hairs there. 

He plans on taking his time, making it good, but the second he envelops Wooyoung’s cock in his mouth he shudders violently, falling back against Seonghwa with a broken cry. His hands fist Yunho’s hair as he swallows, tongue sliding against the underside of his cock; he bobs his head a few times and Wooyoung doesn’t even have time to get a warning out before his hips jerk, come spurting down Yunho’s throat. 

He swallows easily, moaning around Wooyoung’s dick, so cute and small in his mouth. Wooyoung holds on tight to Yunho’s hair, fucking frantically up into his mouth until he lets out a whine and slumps against Seonghwa, eyes screwed shut. 

“You did such a good job,” Seonghwa says softly, stroking the hair back from Wooyoung’s face. “Such good boys for me, hm?” 

Woo nods with half-lidded eyes, sweat beading on his upper lip. Yunho watches them with a funny weight in his chest, something that should be morphing into jealousy but instead is shifting close to affection. A small part of him feels like an intruder, but a bigger part wants to move forward and nuzzle against Wooyoung’s stomach. 

“I’m gonna take Wooyoung for a shower,” Seonghwa says softly, fingers threaded in Woo’s hair. “Get some rest, okay?” 

Yunho nods sleepily, nuzzling his nose against the sheets and letting his eyes flutter closed as Seonghwa leads Wooyoung out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> i started this over a year ago and i'm so relieved it's finished. nana deserves a medal for her patience but fortunately me she was constantly forgetting this story even existed. come say hi, i'm yungiflavored on twitter :)


End file.
